Dangerous Love
by LineMuffin
Summary: This story is about the new danger to Circle Daybreak, Alex, which is a made vampire, and his soulmate Josie, which is human. Will Josie be able to get Alex over to the good side, or will she be suduced by him into the darkness?
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction and I wrote it yesterday (had some problems finding out exactly **_**how**_** we publish stories, and that's why I didn't publish it before today...), so please be a little gentle! And if there is some wrong words, etc. my only excuse is that here in Norway we talk and write in Norwegian, so the only experience I have on writing English is what I write at home and what I write the few times we've got English exams at school…**

**BTB; I may not start writing on the rest of the story in a while because we have exams this week (Lucky as I am I came up in English! :DD), so it may be a busy week for me this week. But I'll try to be done with the first chapter before the week after this week. After all; I got the weekend. **

**And THANK YOU to all of you people who actually use some of your time to read this, I appreciate it sooo much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World, L. J. Smith (one of the best writers in history after my opinion) does. **

**Dangerous Love**

_Prologue_

In a tree in front of a brilliant, big house sat Josie Hansen looking up at the night sky. There were traces of tears on her cheeks even though her eyes were dry now. It had been a long day with searching and they still hadn't found him. They still hadn't found Alex. Josie was worried. She and Alex had planned to meet at Monday, but he never showed up. Nobody had heard from him since then, not even his parents. Now it was Wednesday, and usually he called Josie every day. He hadn't called her once. She feared the worse, but she had a feeling that said that he wasn't dead. All her hope clung to that feeling. She could feel her eyes get wet again and closed her eyes. The tears spilled over. She folded her arms over her feet and sat like that a while with her eyes closed. What brought her out of it was her mother's voice;

"Josie, you have to get in now!"

Josie got up slowly and walked toward the house. It seemed unfriendly in her eyes, but she made herself go inside. Her mom stood by the phone. "There is somebody on the phone for you, sweetie," she said. Josie looked questionable at her mother, but her mother didn't seem to notice. Josie took the phone from her mom. "Hello?" she asked numbly. She could hear somebody breathing on the other side of the line. "Hello?" she asked again when it was clear that the other person weren't going to say anything. She heard a click and the line was broken. After a long time staring at the phone, she lay it down and went to her bedroom. When she was safely there, she looked the door and sat on her bed right beside the window. She opened it and breathed in the cold night air. At the sky she could only detect one star. While staring at it she thought hard on one wish; _please, please. Let him be alive. I don't care if he is here or in Asia, just __**please **__let him be alive…_

She cried herself to sleep that night.

**I can proudly announce that I am sixteen years today! Weird, but it feels just like how it felt when I was fifteen… Well, well. What do you think? The actual story will happen three years after what happened in the prologue. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 1: The Chase

Disclaimer: I don't own Night World, L. J. Smith does.

**Dangerous Love**

Chapter 1: The Chase

**JOSIE**

Josie Hansen moved restlessly in the unfamiliar bed trying to find a more comfortable position. The worst thing she knew was to sleep in a bed that wasn't hers, but she knew that Circle Daybreak wouldn't let her go home to her own bed. It just wasn't safe for her. She moaned into her pillow before she got out of the bed and walked over to the windowsill. No reason to stay in bed when she was sure she never would fall asleep anyway. Her eyes slid over the street, but she saw quickly that there wasn't anything going on out there. While leaning her head on the cool window, she closed her eyes and thought about this afternoon when she still didn't know whether Alex was dead or alive…

It was in the last class at school that Josie saw them. She didn't know what it was that made her notice them, maybe it was the way they moved or maybe it just was that feeling of hers that instantly made her dislike them. All she knew was that she couldn't help but keep an eye on the three men there they stood in the hallway outside her classroom. It was clearly that they waited for somebody, and Josie got a feeling that whoever they waited for was in trouble. Since she had started trusting all the feelings she got three years ago, she kept hoping that it wasn't her they were there for. But when the clock showed 02.45 PM and all the students got out from the classroom, the men made their way towards her. Josie pretended she didn't see them and walked fast to the wardrobe. When she stood in front of her locker, she quickly unlocked it and showed her feet into her white and pink sneakers. With her jacket thrown over her arm and her backpack safely on her back, she made her way through the crowd of students and hurried outside. It turned out that she could have saved herself the effort of getting out before the men, though. Right outside the building for the tenth graders stood two other men with the same alarming aura as the three others. Josie went still. The tallest of the men shook his hair out of his eyes, making it sparkle in the sun. Josie knew her face was set in an unreadable mask as always. Her face had been like that since Alex's disappearance three years ago, expressionless. Josie drew in a deep breath before walking slowly towards them. "Are you Josie Hansen?" asked the other man, he with the blond hair. Josie looked strangely at him before answering with a lie. "Um, I'm sorry sir, but I'm not." Josie watched his eyes fill with suspicion. "Ah, well. Who is this then?" he asked as he held up a picture. Josie looked at it. It was her favorite picture of herself and Alex. They held hands and their faces were filled with joy and love while they looked at each other. The only thought in Josie's mind was; _how did they get that?_ From behind her she could hear the door open and she knew from the two men's facial expression that it was the three other men. "Is it your twin sister maybe?" The blond one continued. Josie was speechless. "Where did you get that picture?" she asked. Even she could hear how shrill her voice was. The man laughed. "Well, I don't know about you Deon, but I think it's her," he said to the tall man. The three other men had caught up with them now. "Is it her?" asked one of them in a dark, but exited voice. The two men in front of Josie smiled and nodded. One of the men behind Josie made a gesture as to grab her arm, but before he could get a proper hold something blurry hit him with strong force.

The blurry creature rolled a little on the ground before it turned fast into a fighting stance with all her attention turned at the men. Josie could now see that it was a girl. A pretty girl at that. Her hair was dark and pulled back into a ponytail, her eyes was a light blue, almost gray. It was her eyes that made you notice the rest of her face. It was like they made her face look paler than it really was, her nose smaller and her mouth fuller. Josie had never seen a girl like this before. The girl smiled mockingly at the man who had tried to grab Josie as he got up from the ground. "Wow, Ricky. Don't you know that you should have all your attention at everything, all the time?" she said. The man, Ricky, sneered at her. "Don't call me that, Anna! My name is Rick," he growled. Josie looked from Anna to Rick and then toward the rest of the men. The four other men besides Rick stood in a fighting stance as well and Josie saw her chance to get away. She walked slowly toward the opposite side of what she knew soon would turn into a fight. But before she could make herself do what she knew was smart (like run the hell out of there), she looked back at the big group of people. The men had surrounded Anna and even though she tried to look like she was ready for anything, Josie saw that under her mask she was really scared. In a matter of seconds Josie had found a way to help her. "Hey!" she yelled. At the sound of her voice all the five men turned toward her. "I'm going now, but it really was a pleasure to meet you guys," she went on sarcastic. The men looked at each other and then back at Josie. Josie held her breath as the men changed their attention to her instead of Anna. She smiled what she hoped was a brave smile before she turned sharply and started running towards her scooter at the parking lot. It was quite a long run being as she had gotten out of the door where tenth graders got out and not out of the main entrance. At least it was a long run considering that her followers were faster than she normally was. But this time it was different. Josie ran faster than she ever had and she was exhausted when she finally got to the parking lot, but she still hadn't been caught. And when the people in one of the cars winked at her and told her to get in, she didn't think twice about it. She almost flew into the car and to her surprise she was followed by Anna. The car drove even before they had gotten the car door closed. Josie breathed heavily before turning to look at each of the people in the car. On her left side, the side where she had gotten into the car, sat Anna and stared silently at her. Josie felt herself blush, something that didn't happen often. She turned toward the right and saw a boy that had black hair with pale, almost silver stripes. He smiled a charming smile at her. "I'm Fredrick, and you have to be… Josie." Josie just stared at him with huge eyes. He rolled his eyes and looked at Anna. "Weren't you supposed to _protect _her?" he asked with raised eyebrows. Josie expected something like; _there were five of them! _Or_ yes I was_ from Anna_, _but what came out was; "It's not my fault that miss perfect over there absolutely _had _to get their attention. And Fredrick, if you're so disappointed why don't _you_ do the fighting part next time?" Josie was shocked into speaking at the _miss perfect_ comment. "I'm not the one who was scared! You tried _so hard_ to not let it show, but guess what? Anyone could see it if they just looked close enough. So I actually did you a favor." Anna gave her a poisonous look before turning toward the car window. "Don't mind her," Fredrick said. "She's always like that," he gave another of his charming smiles. Josie nod once before turning to look at the two others in the car. In the passenger seat sat another girl. She had light-brown hair that reached to her shoulders and green-blue eyes. Her head was turned toward Josie and she was smiling. Her smile was almost undetectable, but when you first saw it you could see the hint of mystery to it. It almost made Josie smile too, but only almost. "I'm Nixie. I just thought you wanted to know that I'm _nothing_ like Miss Hostile and Mister I'm So Charming over there," her smile got bigger and Josie was shocked to notice that she smiled back to her. "Um, I don't really think they're that bad…" she said, feeling very insecure. Nixie laughed. "You say that _now_, but wait till you've been with them for a while." From Josie's left she heard a snort. Josie ignored that, just as everybody else in the car. As she looked over to the driver seat she noticed something; they were driving fast, really fast. "What's going on?" she asked worriedly. Nixie gave her a sympathetic smile. "We're getting followed," she said quietly. Josie turned around sharply and saw two black cars driving after them. "Why? I mean… why are they after _me?_" she asked the other passengers warily. Anna gave a moan. "I don't think we should tell you now, but we can say it has something with your ex to do." She giggled. "If he is your ex I mean. After what I heard you two never broke up." Now she laughed with full force, but Josie just kept glaring out the window. She didn't say anything. It took a while for them to shake of their followers, meaning the five men. When the car finally stopped it was in front of a big brick house. The house made Josie think about a palace. "Come on," Nixie said, leading the way toward a majestic entry door. What Josie didn't know was that walking into that house would mean a complete break down when it came to her view of the world, or that she would be in more danger than she ever had been…

**I got done with the chapter sooner than I thought I would be! I really hope that it didn't get too boring or anything to read this. I really did try my best. BTB; this Circle Daybreak (containing Anna, Fredrick, Nixie and so on) is the **_**Norwegian**_** Circle Daybreak. I think we also deserve to have one. Well, anyway, I think I'll start writing on Alex's side of view next time. And just so you know: this story happens in Norway.**

**And at the end of this story I'll just say; THANK YOU to all of you who read this (and I hope it was readable for you)! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Secret Betrayer

Disclaimer: I don't own Night World, the amazing L. J. Smith does.

Dangerous Love

Chapter 2: Secret betrayer

**Alex**

Alex sat on his bed, looking at a picture in his hand. The picture showed him himself and Josie looking at each other with so much love and joy in their eyes. He missed that time, and that's why he sent five of his best and most cruel men after her this afternoon, but now he saw his mistake. She would never come with somebody like them at her own free will. Alex understood that well. As expected they didn't come back with her, they came back empty-handed. Alex was angry. Not on them, but at himself. He could still remember the moment he called her, three days after he was made a vampire. It was on a Wednesday and he knew that Josie was worried. They were supposed to have met on Monday. It was her mom that answered the phone and he made his voice dark and told her he was a friend of Josie and that he needed to talk to her. A minute or so after, he heard Josie's voice. "Hello?" she said without any emotion attached to her voice. Alex was shocked and didn't say anything. After another "Hello?" from her in the same tone, he ended the conversation. He couldn't take it, hearing her voice like that. She was obvious in pain.

Now, three years later, Alex could still remember how broken and sad she had sounded. He wanted to comfort her and cuddle her, but most of all he _wanted_ her. The best thing he could imagine this moment was to hold her, kiss her and feel her body against his… Two hard knocks on his door interrupted his fantasy before it got to rough. "Alex, are you off into your own world again?" The flirty voice to Susan Smith said. No, not said, _purred_, Alex corrected himself. He glanced toward the door. There she stood with her hand on her hips and a little smile on her lips. "Hi Susan," Alex said coolly. Susan laughed, pretending not to hear Alex's coldness. "Oh, Alex. My father is… a little worried about you," she said, while putting her right hand on his thigh. Alex kept his face expressionless, but grabbed her right arm and threw it away from him. "I don't understand why. Is it forbidden to get a pet now?" he said, while Susan looked questionable at him. He groaned. "Today I sent Deon and four other to get me a human. That's what this is about right? Well, I want a pet and I want it to be _her_." Alex smiled. Susan just kept looking at him, before she smiled herself. "Your friend is here," she finally said, got up from the bed and went to stand in the doorway. "My father told me to tell you that he wanted to talk to you after talking to her," she said and laughed as she walked out of sight. Alex sat a while on his bed with a smile tugging at his lips. _She's soon mine_, he thought as he went downstairs. "Hi Alex, she has arrived at the headquarter. I think it will be easy to get her to leave," said a girl with dark hair and so light blue eyes that they were almost gray. She sat at Rick's lap with a smile at her lips. "Anna, what a pleasure," Alex said. He walked to stand in front of her. "Are you sure you can get her to leave?" Anna laughed. "If I'm _sure_? And I thought you knew me." She gave him another smile. Alex could feel his own lips turn upwards. "Well, if that's the case then why don't we go through the details?" They smiled to each other now, both in a creepy way.

**Josie**

When they all were in Circle Daybreak's living room and all of them were feeling comfortable, they started talking. Fredrick coughed before starting. "Um, I don't know where to start," he said a little embarrassed. He pulled his hand through his hair. "We can start with telling you about the Night World, I guess." Josie looked curiously at him. "What's that?" she asked when he didn't go on. "It's… kind of an organization consisting of... um, I'm not really good at describing things," he said apologetic. Someone groaned beside Josie. "Let me do it," Anna said impatiently. "The Night World is an organization consisting of legendary creatures. To you that is," she added and smiled a false smile. "I am a werewolf, Fredrick over there is a witch and Nixie is his fiancée, also a witch," she went on. "There are vampires too. Lamia, which is a born vampire, can have kids and age if they want, and then we have the made vampires which _can't_ age or have children. And your ex… or whatever he is," she laughed mockingly. "He is a made vampire. Johan over there," she nodded toward a boy with brown hair. "He is a shapeshifter. A cheetah." Then she smiled cruelly. "Go cheetah girls!" she yelled and then fell over herself in laughter. Josie just stared at her, then at Nixie, then at Fredrick and ended at Johan. Her jaw had dropped. "Anna! Go play in the traffic," Nixie said, her eyes flashing with anger. Still laughing, Anna walked out of the room and soon they heard a door slam shut. "I thought she would never leave," Fredrick said. Then he smiled shyly to Josie. "That didn't go as planned," he murmured. "Josie," Nixie said. "Are you ok?" Josie turned her head slowly toward Nixie with wide eyes. She nodded a few times before looking at the other people in the group. "Is it true?" she asked weakly. She saw them exchange looks, than all of them smiled apologetic at her. "Yeah…" Nixie said softly. Josie swallowed noisily. Then she looked at Nixie again. Her green-blue eyes were sad. Josie tried to smile at her, but noticed that her lips weren't working. "Tell me the rest," she said instead. They told her more about it. An hour or so later they said something that hurt deep into Josie's soul. "Josie, there is something you should know. It's about Alex," Fredrick said quietly. Josie looked at him steadily. "Go on," she ordered. He obeyed her. "He… he isn't very nice, now. I'm sure he was as human, but he isn't a human anymore." He paused before continuing, letting this settle into Josie's mind. "He is one of the most powerful vampires that have ever existed. And that is because he has killed. A lot. Vampires get Power through blood and killing, and that's what Alex has done, collected Power." Josie was shaking her head in denial. It took some time to convince her that this was true, and when they had managed to do that, it was very late. They made fish and chips, but Josie didn't eat any of it. She just weren't hungry. When she was in her new room, she didn't sleep. Instead she went to her window and she sat there staring out into the night…

**I didn't know how to end this, but I hope it was ok that I ended it like this. I just had English exam today, but was done 11.30 AM (or something), so I went home and completed this chapter. Now I'm waiting on my friend, the plan is to go to a Tivoli. Can't wait!**

**Thank You for Reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 3: A Friendship Is Started

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World, L. J. Smith does.**

**And; thank you to everyone who bothers to read this!**

Dangerous Love

Chapter 3: A friendship is started

**Josie**

Josie woke up to a soft voice saying her name. She opened up her eyes slowly and saw a head haloed in light brown hair and a pair of green-blue eyes staring at her face. After she had blinked a few times she remembered where she was. "Nixie," she breathed sleepily. Nixie smiled at her. "Are you hungry, Josie? I think I'm the only one who noticed that you didn't eat yesterday." Instead of answering, she asked Nixie a question. "Are you and Fredrick really engaged?" Nixie laughed, making her face glow a healthy color. "No, we're not. I wouldn't mind it though," she added, smiling her sweet smile. Josie giggled. "You two would get adorable babies, I'm sure," she said. Then she made a face. "Yuck, now I started thinking of what you have to _do_ before the babies are made." Nixie made a face similar to Josie's. "Eww, that's nasty," she said. Josie reached toward Nixie with her hands and Nixie grabbed them, helping her up from the floor. "Don't tell me you slept at the floor all night," Nixie said. Josie looked away from Nixie's searching gaze. "I could do that, but then I would have lied…" Josie answered guiltily. Nixie raised her eyebrow. "That can't have been very comfortable," she said slowly. Josie laughed. "I do feel it in my back." She grinned shyly at Nixie. "You want to go see a movie or something?" Nixie asked mischievously. Josie looked at her. "What kind of movie..?" she asked skeptically. Nixie laughed creepily, before replying. "Heard about titanic before?" she asked, looking really happy…

It was at the end of the movie. Both Nixie and Josie were crying noisily at the couch. When Jack Dawson fell down into the depths of the ocean, Josie made an indignant sound. "Make some room, stupid bitch!" she yelled. "When you've got someone as hot as Leonardo DiCaprio, you don't let go off him!" she threw her hands indicated above her head. Nixie laughed. "I'm glad that I'm not the only one who thinks she could make some space. After all, there was enough space for –"She was interrupted by a new voice. "You're just like her. How could you do this to me, Josie? One of her is more than enough!" Fredrick said mockingly. He walked over and threw himself into the place beside Nixie. "Let's see a _good_ movie now," he said. Johan came into the room and was ordered to put a movie into the DVD-player. "Get ready to scream, girlies." Fredrick laughed evilly and grinned of the girls faces. When the movie started Josie saw which movie they were seeing; The Ring. "OK, that movie isn't scary at all," she said. From the scowling stares the others sent her, she knew she was the only one in the couch who thought so. She laughed quietly and sat close to Nixie, feeling comforted by Nixie's warmth.

In the middle of the movie or so, they all jumped by the sound of the front door being slammed closed. The person entering was clearly mad about something. A dark figure materialized in the living room door. It turned on the lights, leaving the people on the couch blinking of the strong light. "Is it Miss Perfect over there that wanted to see that movie?" Anna asked, nodding toward Josie. "Please, that movie is _boring,_" she said and turned to leave. Nixie sat up from her lying position with narrow eyes. "Where have you been?" she asked sharply while staring irritated at Anna's back. Anna laughed maliciously. She swirled around, locking stares with Nixie. "I've been out, you know, outside with the trees and the grass," she answered with a mean smile. "You would have known if you hadn't been so worried about her." She didn't need to show who she meant with the "she" because everybody knew she meant Josie. With a last smile she turned off the lights and walked quickly away from the speechless people on the couch. After a while, they all went back to watching the movie. Josie didn't see anything through the wetness in her eyes, but was soon comforted when Nixie hugged her close, ignoring the wetness on her cheeks…

**I meant to write a long story this time, but it's been a while since I updated (not sure how long), so you have to survive with this for now. I Think I'm going to write a long one tomorrow though, have free from school! Soooo… What do you think? It wouldn't hurt to tell me in a review, would it? (A) **


	5. Chapter 4: The Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World.**

Dangerous Love

Chapter 4: The Escape

Josie sat on a chair in the kitchen eating a Caesar Salad. Nixie was also there, watching her silently. Josie felt uncomfortable with her staring, but didn't say anything. She liked Nixie a lot and didn't want to make her sad by mentioning something silly like that. Nixie cleared her throat.

"How is it?" she asked curiously, a hopeful shine in her eyes.

Josie smiled.

"It tastes delicious. Thanks for making food for me, you're a good cook."

Nixie looked delighted and grinned at Josie. Then she looked at Josie apologetic.

"Sorry, nature's calling," she said and walked toward the bathroom.

When Anna came into the kitchen, she was met by Josie's giggles. She gave her a cruel smile.

"You know, you look _really _smart when you're laughing," she said sarcastically.

Josie stopped giggle immediately and looked down at her salad.

"Yeah, I know," she muttered silently and went back to eating.

She could feel Anna looking at her, but kept eating while pretending not to notice. Anna cleared her throat and leaned over the kitchen table.

"I overheard the others talk about you. They don't trust you. That is one of the reasons Nixie is with you all the time, she wants to be sure you don't go to Alex. But it's not that I don't understand them…"

Josie looked up at Anna in time to see her not-so-sympathetic smile.

"What, you thought Nixie tried to be your friend? _Nobody_ is going to be your friend here. _They don't trust you,_" she said mockingly.

Josie blinked away the tears that had gathered in her eyes, but not before Anna saw the wetness about to spill over.

"Poor Princess, are you going to cry?" she asked and laughed.

Josie jumped out of the chair and walked quickly out of the kitchen with Anna's laughter following her as she went through the hallway. Instead of going to her room, she went straight to the front door of the house. When she had stepped into her shoes, she grabbed her jacket and went outside. She hesitated only a brief second, and then she walked toward the road without looking back at the house she had come to think of as a palace where good people lived. Josie was crying, but kept following the road which would sooner or later take her to the city…

The clock was eight PM. Josie was still walking and she was already regretting that she hadn't eaten up that salad back at the palace. She could feel her stomach grumble every five minute and had finally come up with a solution for her problem. The problem about the _solution_ was that it wasn't a right thing to do, and most important, she didn't really dare go through with it.

_At least I'm not in India. There they cut off a person's hand if they try something like this_, she thought bitterly.

She kept walking until she came close to a store that had their fruits and vegetables outside. One of the employees was standing outside watching everybody's move. Josie felt her stomach tighten, but she started to look over the food hungrily. In the corner of her eye she watched the employee and caught her chance. He was talking to an elder woman and didn't look as closely at Josie as he had before. She could make it, but then she had to run. _Fast_. Because no matter what she did, he would see her doing it. Josie moved a little to the side with her back to the employee. She had already found what she wanted; a basket of strawberries. She grabbed it very quickly and didn't waste any time. She was running as if the devil was in her heels.

"Hey!" she heard someone yelling.

When she didn't stop, she soon heard sounds of running behind her. The employee was running after her, just like she knew he would. Josie didn't slow down, but kept running.

"Somebody, stop her!" the employee yelled, but luckily there wasn't many people on the street to do so.

Josie ran as fast as she could and turned to the side whenever she had the chance, never slowing down. When she had been running an hour or so, she had lost him. There was no sound of running and no more yelling. Josie collapsed against a wall and breathed heavily. When she had gotten her breath back, she opened the plastic around the strawberry-basket and ate some of the strawberries. She spared half of them to the next day and got up from the ground. After walking a while she noticed a mattress beside a container in an alley and hurried to it. She made sure that it wasn't too nasty before she dragged it away from the container. When she fell asleep she didn't stop to think who the mattress belonged to. The only thing she did was to close her eyes and fall into a happy dream.

She awoke to two voices arguing about something. It was still night.

"Why should I let the girl sleep?" a man hissed, not bothering to be quiet.

"Joel, man. Why is it such a big deal?" another man whispered.

"It's _my_ mattress, that's why!" the first man, Joel, yelled.

Josie raised her head slowly and saw two men standing beside the mattress.

"Gimme back my mattress!" Joel yelled at her.

She got up slowly, holding her arms around herself. She was _cold. _It was freezing out here! Even though she noticed that, she kept an eye on the men. They were looking at her with hungrily. Josie looked at her empty strawberry-basket at the ground, before looking up at the men with narrow eyes.

"Did you eat them?" she asked, feeling her eyes fill with tears.

"You take my mattress, I eat your strawberries," Joel said, smiling cruelly.

He had blond hair and pale skin and was pretty for a man at his age. What Josie saw the most though was his filthy clothes. The other man laughed. Josie could see that his eyes were glued to her breasts.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing out here?" he asked and smiled strangely at her.

Joel looked at the other man, then at Josie. He grinned, showing yellowish teeth.

"My name is Diallo, by the way," the other man said.

Diallo had beautiful dark skin and black hair. He was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen, almost as handsome as Leonardo DiCaprio when he played in _titanic._

"Oh, I'm.. Uh. Well, I'm leaving actually," Josie said with false optimism and turned to go.

Two dark hands grabbed her by her shoulders. The hands dragged her toward their owner, Diallo. She could soon feel a hard body pressing itself against her back. As every other not-so-smart girl, she panicked. Her feet and hands was hitting and kicking at the man, but she found out that they never really connected with him. Soon she felt a warm breath against her ear.

"Don't scream, and stop struggling. If you relax it won't hurt so much," Diallo breathed, then pushed her down on the mattress.

Josie cried, but wasn't panicking anymore. She was rational and saw soon her way out of this situation. She waited on her chance. When he was busy with his jeans buttons she said her distraction-line;

"Please, don't d-" she sobbed, then kicked him hard in his shin. He wasn't prepared for it, which made it possible for Josie to get out from under him and _run_. For the second time in her life she ran as fast as she could and didn't stop until she was sure it was safe to do so. When she had gotten back her breath, she sank down to the ground and wept…

It was the next night that Josie saw him. She had been wandering in the street all day, she was exhausted and hungry and at the verge of tears. It was not until she heard the low moaning sounds that it occurred to her that she had ended up at the exact same place she had slept last night. First she wanted to get her butt away from there, but decided that if it was Joel or Diallo trying to do the nasty with a girl it was her responsibility to stop them. She crept closer to the alley and looked around from one of the corners. There were some moments behind the container. Josie whispered a prayer and walked silently toward the huge rubbish bin. She was soon able to see what was going on. Two figures, Diallo and another one, was fighting. Or not really fighting, they were obviously done with that. The shape that was unknown to her was holding Diallo's head up and doing something with his neck. Diallo was the one moaning. Josie watched as Diallo's eyes rolled into his eye sockets and as the person holding him dropped him. Josie had been wrong. She knew that shape, but it had been so long since she had seen it. She soon whispered one word that would change her life forever;

"Alex."

**What do you think? It doesn't hurt me if you tell me in a review… (A)**

**I actually liked this chapter, even though it seems like Josie is a little too sensitive at the start of it. Well, well. Hope you enjoyed reading this! **


	6. Chapter 5: The Capture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World, lucky L. J. Smith does.**

Dangerous Love

Chapter 5: The Capture

**Alex**

Her voice startled him.

"Alex."

She whispered it and he knew even before he lifted his head who it was. _Josie_. Her name vibrated through his body like sweet electricity. He looked up at her angelic face and saw her brown hair swirl around her head in the breeze. She was sad, he could see that and he could also see the fear in her eyes. He could feel his lips move into a smile. Josie was standing still, not moving a muscle.

"Josie. I've been looking for you," Alex said surprised.

Her eyes widened at his voice. She backed away, but Alex followed her. He soon had her trapped against the wall and grinned wickedly. His body leaned against hers.

"I've missed you, baby," he murmured softly in her ears.

She trembled slightly. That made Alex laugh, but he stopped when he saw Josie's eyes fill. He caught the tear as it fell from her eye.

"Don't cry, sweetie. I love you," he whispered.

He lay his arms around her and let his hands play with her hair. When her knee connected with his crotch, he didn't expect it. He stumbled backwards, and Josie ran away. It took only a minute for him to hunt her down. He hid in the shadows, moving silently in the darkness. Josie didn't see him before he was standing right in front of her. He grabbed her upper arms and dragged her closer to him while staring into her eyes. It was too late for her to do anything when she finally understood what he was doing. She started fighting him, but lost her conscious fast. Alex chuckled, and then carried Josie toward his car that stood on a parking lot near the empty alley.

"You found her," a soft voice said as he opened the car door.

Alex lay Josie down on the back seats, before he got into the car. He turned his head to look at the girl in the passenger seat and smiled.

"Yes, Anna. I got her."

That was all he said before he drove to their staying place…

**Josie**

Josie opened her eyes slowly, but had to close them against the bright light coming from above her. The light made it as good as impossible to see anything around her. It was the voices that told her she wasn't alone.

"Oh, please. She's blinking right? That means she's awake," a girl said.

Josie heard someone walk closer to where she was laying. Two cold fingers touched her throat. She could feel the coolness go from the fingers into her hurting throat. Weird, but she hadn't noticed the pain before.

"I don't think it hurts much anymore. Alex should be a little more careful when drinking from his pet though," a male voice said.

Josie recognized the voice. It was one of the men from the attack on her at school.

"Come on now. Go away from her."

Josie knew that voice for sure. She tried to open her eyes again, but failed. Instead of looking, she used her voice to formulate a question;

"Anna, is that you?" she whispered hoarsely.

Anna laughed a well-known laugh; a laugh that sounded mocking and cruel at the same time. Then she moved to stand beside the table-like structure Josie was laying on.

"Wow, Miss Perfect. You're awake. I never thought you would wake up from that coma-like state of yours," she said too sweetly.

The others laughed. Josie could hear Anna move away from her slowly. A door opened and Josie could soon hear three people leave the room. Before she was utterly alone though, Anna stopped in the doorway.

"Josie. Be nice OK? I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

And with that she left. Josie tried to sit up, but couldn't. There was something holding her down. Then it occurred to her; she was tied securely to the structure with rope. She panicked.

"Help!" she screamed while fighting against the rough texture that was spun around her. But no rescue came and not a thing of what she did helped her. She dissolved into helpless tears...

**Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but this week at school has been tough. I'll try to update again later this weekend. I'm at my Godmother's house, babysitting her cat. He he, I'm **_**all alone**_** in a big (for me) apartment. Lucky me. Well, anyway. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Discovery

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World.**_

Dangerous Love

**Chapter 6: The Discovery**

**Josie**

The door opened two hours later. Josie was lying quietly, staring right ahead of her without really focusing at anything. She heard a pair of footsteps closing in at her, but she didn't show any response. A warm hand touched her cheek, sending soft electricity from that spot to her toes.

"Josie," someone whispered.

Josie felt her heart skip a beat. She looked at Alex and then sniffled as she closed her eyes. Alex untied the ropes. Josie wrapped her arms around his neck before she knew what she was doing, but Alex held her close and whispered sweet words before she could withdraw her arms. As her naked skin touched his, they dissolved into each other's minds…

Alex's mind was electrifying. It was lightning blue with streaks of silver. Well, except for the places that Josie was touching with her own mind. In those places the electrifying colors was replaced by golden light. Josie felt like they were in a place only for them. It was as if nothing could disturb this peaceful world made for only her and Alex. She sighed dreamily and relaxed in his arms feeling delighted. There was something bothering her though. It was a sound coming from outside this nice, but at the same time cold, place.

"Alex!" someone screamed.

Josie was pulled out of her dreamlike state and looked over at the person standing beside them. It was a girl, and the girl was shaking Alex's shoulder. She had long, blond hair and dark blue eyes that sparkled with anger.

"What the fuck are you doing, Alex?" she asked shakily.

Alex looked distressed. He looked at Josie, then at the other girl and back to Josie again.

"Susan. Hi," he finally said.

Susan looked at Josie and laughed. When she was done, she looked Josie over again and had to stifle another laugh.

"So this is your… pet."

She gave a final laugh then turned to leave.

"Don't forget that we are supposed to meet later today. At my room of course," she added before she closed the door.

Josie's eyes filled with wetness and she widened her eyes so that the tears wouldn't spill. It didn't work. She sat crying with Alex watching her. Then he tried to touch her.

"A pet? Is that what I am to you?" she yelled at him.

Alex looked upset. He looked at the wall in front of them before meeting Josie's eyes.

"You're going to share room with me, sweetie," he said softly, trying to enlighten the situation.

It didn't work though. He tried to take her hand, but Josie jumped up from the structure they were sitting on. She backed against the wall, but soon figured out that it wasn't the best thing she could have done. Alex had followed her, and was now so close to her that their breath mingled.

"I want you, Josie. And they wouldn't let me have you if I didn't come up with something like that. I told them that I wanted you as a pet, but I don't. I want to have you around me, and if this is how I can keep you then you'll _be_ my pet."

He sounded so sure and he was so close. So when he moved in for a kiss, Josie let him. The kiss was sweet and soft at first, but changed into a deep and passionate kiss. Josie pressed her body against him. She liked how her soft body felt against his hard. And then, as before, they melted into each other and became one being instead of two...

**Alex**

It was 10 PM and time to meet Susan. Alex and Josie had been at his room, being together. They had taken a bath too. Well, Josie had bathed and Alex had been comforting her. The last thing Alex wanted to do was to rush things. So he had waited till Josie had said that it was clear before he went into the bathroom. When he came inside, she was lying naked in the bathing tub. The only thing that had covered her body was the foam. They had talked together like they used to do before, and Alex had been happy. He still was, so it was with a light heart that he went to Susan's bedroom. He knocked softly at the door, thinking that he wouldn't mind if she didn't open. She did though, with her most flirtatious smile.

"Come in Alex," she purred sweetly and went to sit on her bed.

Alex went in, taking in his surroundings. The walls were covered with pink wallpaper. All her furniture was white with pink details. It was a kind of room that a seven-year old girl could like.

"Sit down, I don't bite. You that is," she added with a laugh.

Alex sat down in a chair standing in front of the bed, and in front of Susan. He tried to smile, but knew it looked as much a mask as it actually was.

"So, Susan. What can I do for you?" he asked politely.

Susan grinned wickedly.

"You can do a lot for me, Alex. But the real question is; what can I do for you? I have noticed that you've been so sad and upset lately, and I want to help you with your sorrow."

Her grin had turned into a sweet smile. She reached for him and from her eyes Alex knew that she expected him to fall into her embrace. He backed away from her and moved toward the door.

"There is absolutely _nothing_ you can do for me Susan," he said as he reached the door.

Susan had gotten up from her seat and was very close to him. Alex started to open the door, but Susan closed it with her hand. She was very close to him. Her other hand was under his shirt now and she was playing with his nipple. Alex pushed her away as she started undoing his jeans buttons.

"No, Susan. Just stay away from me, OK?"

He didn't stay to hear her answer. He walked toward his room, feeling horny. When he reached his door, he opened it and went in. He looked after Josie and found her sitting in his big bed. He felt giddy. Josie looked up at him and smiled. Her brown eyes shone. Alex mouth went dry. He crawled up into the bed and went to sit in front of her. She must have felt that there was something going on in his head, because she instantly started talking.

"You weren't gone long. I thought you said she would hold you in her room forever."

Alex touched her lips with his finger, telling her to keep quiet by his body language. He touched her thigh and said only four words;

"I want you _now_."

**Did you like this chapter? He he, I did (A). Well, it may take a while before I update the story, because I have to send my computer to repair and I have Oral Exam this week. I'll try to update before week 24 though. Oh, and it's just 17 days to summer vacation! Can't wait! **

**And to all of you that read this, THANK YOU! **


	8. Chapter 7: The Happenings

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World.**_

Dangerous Love

Chapter 7: The Happenings

**Josie**

She sensed right away that something was wrong with Alex. Josie didn't get it though. Before he went to that girl, Susan, he was alright. But now he kept looking at her with hunger reflecting in his gaze. Josie felt uncomfortable. That's why she started talking.

"You weren't gone long. I thought you said she would hold you in her room forever," she said confused.

Alex touched her lips with his finger. He smiled absentmindedly before he laid his hand on her thigh.

"I want you _now_,"he said and leaned closer to her.

Josie's breath caught in her mouth. She wanted him too, but she would never tell him that. Not now, at least.

"Alex, please stop."

Alex didn't stop. He leaned against her body and kissed her lips, then dragged off his t-shirt. His hands closed over hers and he lead them to his chest. Josie was breathing heavier now and the next time Alex kissed her, she kissed him back. The kiss gave them both a burning sensation and Josie found herself sitting astride on Alex. They examined each other's bodies and were soon naked. It burned where their naked skin touched. Josie had her eyes closed and she was feeling delighted. The last thing she thought before Alec made love with her for the first time was; _please, let this last forever…_

**Nixie**

Nixie was sitting in the car listening to Fredrick and his criticism. She felt like crying, but kept her face as expressionless as possible.

"How could you, Nixie? We told you to take care of Josie and to keep her safe, and what do you do? Loose her! I knew you would do something like that. You're useless!" Fredrick yelled.

A tear escaped her eye and Nixie hoped he wouldn't notice. He did though.

"What are you sitting there crying for? Please, don't even try to pretend like you didn't mean it to happen. "

Nixie couldn't hold it in anymore. She'd never been good at hiding her emotions. Tears ran down her cheeks and she started sobbing. Fredrick looked at her disgusted. Nixie cried harder. The problem was that she knew it was her fault. If only she hadn't gone to the bathroom. If she hadn't, then Josie would still be here. Nixie saw Fredrick look at her again and braced herself for a new attack.

"Nixie, I'm sorry. It's not your fault, not really," he said and shook his head with his eyes closed.

Nixie looked out of the car window, the tears still running down her cheeks. Fredrick moved closer to her.

"Come here, Nixie."

He held his arms out to her and she threw herself into them. The tears were finally stopping and Nixie let them dry while holding on to him…

The alley was one of the dark and damp ones. It was empty, but had been full of police officers earlier that day. The only thing standing there now was a huge rubbish bin with a filthy madras on top of it. Earlier it had been a dead body next to it. The corpse had been moved and taken to the morgue. Nixie had heard what the paramedics said about the body, it was drain of all blood. She and the other Circle Daybreakers had only heard about one vampire who killed when he was feeding, in this area anyway. Alex had been here. And the dead man's friend, Joel, had kept speaking about a girl who came to this alley a few days ago. She had brown hair and a cute face, he told the cops.

"You think Josie has been here?" Fredrick asked and hugged her close.

Nixie relaxed in his arms, enjoying the fresh smell of him.

"More, I think she was here and was taken by Alex," Nixie answered.

Fredrick held still for a moment.

"I guess we should find out where he stays then," he finally said, and then they walked toward the car together.

**Josie**

It had been three days since the day Alex came into the room full of emotions. Josie had been thinking, and still was, and she had a plan now. The plan went out on this; get back to Circle Daybreak and bring Alex with her. She didn't have any idea _how_ to do that though. She would just try to talk him into going.

Alex had told her she could go wherever she wanted to go, as long as she was careful. Now she went looking for him. The house was big with a lot of hallways and rooms. Josie's favorite room though was Alex's; it reminded her about a big forest.

She was walking toward the living room, but some sounds made her stop. It came from one of the rooms that Josie hadn't seen yet. The sound reminded her about a cat or a dog that was drinking water. She walked to the door and after only a brief pause of hesitation opened the door. The sight that met her made her gasp.

It was a man there, and he was drinking blood from a person's chest. And the whole torso was ripped open!

**This is one violent chapter… and a little more. Sorry if it was **_**too much**_**, I'm just very used to write violent stories (eh, if you don't believe me, ask my teachers). **

**Well, anyway… Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Shock

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World.**_

Dangerous Love

Chapter 8: The Shock

**Josie**

The first thing Josie felt as the man lifted his head to stare at her was shock. There was something about him and his dark blue eyes that were familiar. She felt it as if she had seen him before. Josie was standing paralyzed and she couldn't get herself to move her feet. The man had blood around his mouth and he was smiling sweetly at her. He got up from the floor and walked toward Josie, his smile getting creepier and creepier by every step. Josie didn't get her feet to move before he was right in front of her. She tried to slip through the open door, but he stopped her. He grabbed her upper arm and threw her inside the room, then closed the door.

"I didn't think I would see you again."

His voice sounded amused, and when Josie glanced up at him he grinned kindly. He didn't seem to be as hostile toward her like he had before; he looked surprised to see her. Josie hadn't lost the feeling of familiarity.

"I've seen you before."

Josie said it as a statement. The man smiled again and nodded.

"Yes, you have. At your school, when we failed to get you. Alex weren't happy after that…" he said it quietly.

It seemed like he said it more to himself than to Josie. His eyes looked clouded and he had a thoughtful expression. He shook his head and went back to the corpse.

"My name is Nick, by the way," he said before getting back to eating.

Josie felt sick. Nick looked like a nice man. He had blond hair and it was obvious that he was a handsome man when he didn't have blood all over his face. He didn't look anything like a murderer. Or a person who would eat anyone.

"Do you know where Alex is?" Josie asked sheepishly.

Just as he was going to answer the door opened. In came another man that looked like Nick and… Anna. Josie stared wide-eyed at her. Anna hadn't seen her yet and was clinging to the man as if she could make them into one being. Then she saw Josie and went completely still. Josie remembered vaguely that she had seen Anna when she first woke up, but had convinced herself that she had seen somebody like her and not the Anna she knew. But now she stood there and it was obvious it was the Anna that Josie knew. Josie was shocked into speaking.

"What are _you_ doing here? Aren't you supposed to be a Circle Daybreaker? They _trust you_!" she exploded.

Anna looked at Josie like she was fascinated of what she saw. Then she laughed. It was a cold and mean laughter and it lasted a long time. When Anna was done laughing, she looked stares with Josie.

"You know, everybody there are worried about you. Especially Nixie... Hey, maybe I should get her for you! Nixie I mean. I'll just tell Alex that his sweet little pet misses the goody-goody witch and that I could get her for the cute little dog."

She said it clearly and slowly, like she was talking to a baby. Josie didn't say anything. _Not Nixie,_ she thought to herself. She missed Nixie; she missed her light brown hair, her green-blue eyes and her cute, mysterious smile. But she didn't want her to be _here_.

"Stay away from her!" Josie said threatening and stepped closer to Anna.

"I'll make you regret it if you do _anything_ to her."

Anna laughed again at that. She turned to the man she had been clinging to before and Josie noticed that he and Nick looked like two drops of water. The only different she could see was that Nick had a darker shade of blond than this man. The man noticed her stare and smiled slowly at her.

"I'm Rick," he said and started nodding to himself.

He flashed Josie a grin and said;

"We've met, we've even touched. I grabbed you once."

He and Anna started laughing together. Then they did something that grossed Josie. They walked toward the corpse and sat on either side of Nick. And then they all ate from the body. Josie backed toward the door and let herself out quickly. She stood there on the other side of the room in the hallway and gulped in huge mouthfuls of air.

"Josie, why aren't you in our room?" a sexy voice asked from Josie's right.

Josie walked shakily toward Alex, and then relaxed in his arms as he held her close.

"I was looking for you," she said softly.

She felt nauseated and was afraid she was going to puke. Alex led her through the hallway and into their room.

**Alex**

He saw that Josie was very pale. Something had happened, but she wasn't saying anything. Alex sat silently beside her on the bed watching her breathe. He was exhausted after the training. It had gone well though; he had managed to change his hand into a paw. Josie didn't know that Alex was practicing shape-shifting. Only the best vampire's could do that and that was why Alex had killed so many the last three years. He wanted to be _best_.

"I… I've planned to talk to you about something," she finally said.

Alex loved her voice. It had him thinking about sunshine and flowers; good things. Most of his memories with Josie were good.

"Say the words then," he said a little breathless.

All he could see was her face. He imagined a golden glow all around her, and noticed fast that he shouldn't have done that. It made him feel like he had felt three days ago. The best day in his life. He couldn't stop himself. His lips met Josie's questionably and she kissed him back. They both fell into each other. Whatever it was that Josie had planned to say was lost in their own happy world.

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but a lot has happened lately. One thing that has happened is; I've gotten my **_**first kiss! **_**It was kind of funny because when he first tried to kiss me I blurted; I've never kissed before! He he, he went into shock, I promise. **

**And as always; THANKS FOR READING! It means so much to me, and I actually think I love you guys for bother to read this.**


	10. Chapter 9: Anna's Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World.**

Dangerous Love

Chapter 9: Anna's Plan

**Alex**

Alex loved his life right now. He was lying in bed with Josie draped over his arm- naked of course. When she was sleeping she made this cute pout with her lips. Alex stroked her over her back and she moved delicately. She reminded him of a kitten. He caught himself thinking back to the night before. Josie wanted to tell him something. He kept wondering what it could have been, but he didn't think he would find out. Not now and maybe not ever.

Josie was making soft noises and was getting more restless. She was about to awaken. Alex made himself more comfortable by her side and watched her sweet face. Her eyelids fluttered and she blinked a few times before she focused on his face. She smiled a smile that made Alex forget everything about his earlier worries…

**Anna**

In every book that Anna had ever read, the person who seemed to be meanest always turned out to be good. She had in her early years figured out that if she was going to act like a bitch, then she would be it right through. The clock was 11 AM and she was sitting in her favorite room in the house. She was waiting for Alex, and she knew he would be here any minute. While she was waiting she lay back on the couch. She was going to tell Alex that his "pet" would probably be happier with her friend. Maybe Anna was allowed to lead Nixie into a trap. She laughed silently. Of course she would be allowed.

The door that led to the room opened and Alex was standing in the doorway. He was wearing dark, washed-out jeans and a white t-shirt. He fit the style very well. Anna smiled to him and motioned for him to sit in the chair in front of her.

"Take a seat, Alex. I just wanted to say some things to you," she said sweetly.

Anna saw a flash of suspiciousness sparkle in Alex's eyes, but it only lasted a second. He walked slowly to the chair and kept his eyes locked at Anna's the whole time. None of them would look away, they both knew that. They were both stubborn and knew it well.

"Ah, this is kind of awkward," Anna began, but smiled at him to show that she didn't think any of this was embarrassing for her.

Alex just kept looking her in the eyes and she had to laugh.

"It's about Josie's happiness. She needs a friend with her, and frankly; we also need someone she cares about. These things we're planning- it's not very nice things and we both know it. I also think that we both know that Miss Perfect- that is Josie- don't… what should I say? Approve of violence? Anyway," she added and grinned hugely, "if we had anyone we could threat to hurt if Josie doesn't behave then it would be good for us _and _it would make Josie happy right this moment. You got to agree that it's a good idea."

Anna waited for the answer. Alex looked thoughtful, but Anna knew she had his full attention. She also knew he would agree, it was a brilliant plan.

"Do it. Trick someone into coming," he looked up.

"I know you're going to get someone from Circle Daybreak, Anna. Just remember to time it right so that nobody knows you and- whoever it is you're choosing- are leaving the house… or whatever it is they call it."

Alex rose from the chair and walked back to the door.

"And Anna, I've never had this talk with you. When you show us… Josie's friend, I'll be as surprised as Josie."

He left. Anna grinned into the empty air.

"I'll trick you into some bad shit, honey," she whispered and began to think about how to get Nixie out of the Circle Daybreak resident.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated before now, I've been busy with the last days of school and such. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll be sooo thankful! Oh, and at the end of this very meaningful note from me I'll say; **_**Thanks For Reading**_**. **


	11. Chapter 10: A Shocking Surprise

Dangerous Love

Chapter 10: A Shocking Surprise

**Anna**

Nixie was sitting in one of the chairs in the kitchen. She was crying and Anna felt a quiet joy when she heard the sobbing.

"I know where Josie is," Anna said silently and got Nixie's full attention.

Nixie looked at her confused. She looked towards the doorway and then back to Anna.

"Then we have to tell the others," she finally said.

Anna shook her head slowly, like what she was about to say made her heart ache.

"She doesn't want anyone except me and you to know. Something about that she is afraid we're angry with her."

Nixie's face sobered and she sat up straight in the chair.

"I'll tell Fredrick that we're…" she started, but Anna cut her off before she could finish.

"We don't have time for that, Nixie. I got her to promise to stay, but she looked scared. She could be gone before we get there. We have to go. _Now_."

Nixie sat quietly in the chair, then nod slowly. She rose from the chair and went to one of the kitchen-counters. Anna saw a notepad laying there and she stifled a groan.

"I have to write them a note before we leave, or else they may start worrying."

She wrote a quick message and hung it at the refrigerator. Anna hung back while Nixie hurried out of the kitchen. She snatched the message and stuffed it into her jean pocket before she went after Nixie with a smile. Nixie stood waiting by the front door and they both began walking, Anna in the lead. They walked into the woods that stood nearby the Circle Daybreak headquarter. Anna was humming at her favorite song. She knew what was awaiting them, and it surely was _not_ Josie. When they approached a big tree, two figures materialized from behind it. It was quite dark, but Anna saw well enough with her night vision. Even in her human form, her senses were sharper than they should have been. She chuckled when Nixie stiffened. Nixie tried to escape, but it was two against one. She didn't have a chance. Anna watched with apprehension and hugged one of the attackers.

"You look too great, you know," she purred into his ear and Rick laughed loudly.

He could do that, 'cause they were too far into the woods to be heard.

"You tricked me!"

Nixie sounded shocked and sad. She was still struggling and the other man, Nick, covered her mouth with his hand. He saw questioning at Anna and she nodded. His mouth lowered to Nixie's throat and he planted a kiss there.

"Can't wait till we're alone," he whispered to her and Anna heard Nixie whimper softly.

The sound was muffled by Nick's hand. He laughed. Anna held Rick's hand and together they began walking towards the car they had hidden. The only sounds they were hearing were the sound of their feet and Nixie's soft sounds. Soon they only heard the sound of feet moving. Anna was feeling good, but even she felt sorry for Nixie and what she thought she would go through. The things she would go through would probably not happen right away, but Anna felt sure they would happen _sometime_…

**Josie**

Alex was leading her somewhere Josie knew she hadn't been before. She felt the excitement through her whole body. It was a good thing Alex was holding her, though. She was feeling dizzy and knew it was because of the blood loss. Alex was happy, she knew, because she finally had let him bite her and feed from her. Josie was quite happy about it too.

"We're here. All we have to do now is waiting for Anna, Rick and Nick and you'll get the surprise I promised you."

Josie kept imagining expensive jewelry, but shook herself mentally. She shouldn't imagine things, at least not getting expensive presents. And anyway, she couldn't even see where she was, she was blindfolded. Alex kissed her throat and she couldn't keep the moan from escaping. He smiled into her neck and moved in front of her. His hand moved over tender places and soon she was feeling ready for anything he had in store for her. She thought so, at least. Alex removed the scarf he had used to keep her from seeing and the first thing Josie saw was Anna. Anna came into the room with a big grin. She beaming with pleasure and gave Alex a mock salute.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, are Nick and Rick coming with the big surprise of the evening. I present;" she gave Josie a cruel smile. "Nixie!"

Josie stiffened and didn't move. Nick, the guy she had seen eating somebody, came through the door with Nixie in his arms. He was holding her almost tenderly, and Josie could see biting marks on her throat. She felt an emotion she never had felt before, only heard the word from others. Angry wasn't a good enough word, it was a stronger feeling than that. She was sure this feeling was called rage. Josie swirled towards Alex glared at him. Her eyes had filled with wetness because of the strong emotion, but she didn't care.

"What is Nixie doing here?" she asked, trying to hold the emotion under control.

Alex looked at her like he was willing her to understand something. Josie shook with raw emotion and she turned sharply to look at Nick and sneered; "let go of her!"

He looked quizzically at Alex.

"Do as she says."

Nick let Nixie slide out of his grip, and soon she was crying softly in Josie's arms. Josie whispered comforting words to her and stroke her hair.

"Leave the room, all of you," she said into the air and knew that every one of them, even Alex had left.

She was alone with Nixie and it felt good…

**I won't come with promises I'm not sure I can hold, but I'll **_**try**_** to update both my stories soon! Btw; I haven't read through the chapter, so if there is things that's written that doesn't make much sense; I'm sorry! I just don't have time reading it over right now.**

**(And to those of you that want me to write "Alexan's P.O.V" in my Strange Infatuation story, I can tell you that I will in the next chapter.)**

**And I'll also want to thank everyone that has reviewed and tell you that I really appreciate you doing so, and I hope you'll keep reviewing (it's much more fun writing then..). **

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
